Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method in the information processing apparatus, and an image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, environments have been developed in which software is installed in image processing apparatuses and the functions of the image processing apparatuses are extended. Such software (body applications) can cooperate with an external service, and extend the functions of an image processing apparatus. As a conventional technique, a technique in which an image processing apparatus authenticates external services when accessing the external services, and uses only authenticated external services is proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-230669).
In a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-230669, external services are authenticated when the external services are accessed, and thus it has been impossible to access an external service (Web application) and acquire screen information without use of an information processing apparatus by the external service (Web application), for example. In addition, in the case where it is envisioned to access an external service from a Web browser, there has been a problem in that a Web page (for example, a company portal site) for browsing only cannot be accessed.